Dana Belben
Dana Belben (19?? - ) Web Series Deaths *''Happy Tree Friends: Spin Fun Knowin' Ya ''(1999) [Giggles]: Cut in half by tree stump. (Played for comedic effect.) *''Happy Tree Friends: Helping Helps ''(2000) [Giggles]: Accidentally decapitated by Rhode Montijo. (Played for comedic effect.) *''Happy Tree Friends: Havin' a Ball ''(2000) [Cub]: Crushed by Rhode Montijo's falling gurney. (Played for comedic effect.) *''Happy Tree Friends: Pitchin' Impossible ''(2000) [Petunia]: Head cut in half by carnival game wall. (Played for comedic effect.) *''Happy Tree Friends: Stayin' Alive ''(2000) [Giggles/Petunia]: Electrocuted by fence (as Petunia). Teapot stuck in head (as Giggles). (Played for comedic effect.) *''Happy Tree Friends: Chip Off the Ol' Block ''(2000) [Cub]: Killed by debris from lawnmower. (Played for comedic effect.) *''Happy Tree Friends: Hide and Seek ''(2000) [Petunia]: Blown up with grenade by Aubrey Ankrum (off-screen). (Played for comedic effect.) *''Happy Tree Friends: Boo Do You Think You Are? ''(2000) [Giggles]: Sliced in half by pendulum blade. (Played for comedic effect.) *''Happy Tree Friends: You're Baking Me Crazy! ''(2000) [Giggles]: Inside of head destroyed by electric mixer. (Played for comedic effect.) *''Happy Tree Friends: It's A Snap ''(2001) [Cub]: Hit with a bear trap to the head. (Played for comedic effect.) *''Happy Tree Friends: Snow What? That's What! ''(2001) [Petunia/Giggles]: Crushed in half by Cro-Marmot (as Petunia). Impaled by falling icicles (as Giggles). (Played for comedic effect.) *''Happy Tree Friends: This Is Your Knife ''(2001) [Giggles]: Strangled by Kenn Navarro's intestines by Aubrey Ankrum. (Played for comedic effect.) *''Happy Tree Friends: Happy Trails Pt. 1 ''(2001) [Petunia]: Impaled by gear lever. (Played for comedic effect.) *''Happy Tree Friends: Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark ''(2001) [Giggles]: Stung by jellyfish (dies off-screen). (Played for comedic effect.) *''Happy Tree Friends: Flippin' Burgers ''(2002) [Giggles]: Brain damage from Aubrey Ankrum spraying ketchup and mustard on her brain (as Giggles). Face slammed onto grill by Aubrey (as Petunia). (Played for comedic effect.) *''Happy Tree Friends: Snip Snip Hooray! ''(2002) [Cub]: Swallowed an electric shaver. (Played for comedic effect.) *''Happy Tree Friends: Eyes Cold Lemonade ''(2002) [Petunia]: Head crushed by lemonade sign. (Played for comedic effect.) *''Happy Tree Friends: Class Act ''(2002) [Cub/Giggles/Petunia]: Killed in giant explosion (off-screen). (Played for comedic effect.) *''Happy Tree Friends: Better Off Bread ''(2003) [Giggles]: Head skin torn off by Rhode Montijo's speed. Falls of a cliff and dies (off-screen). (Deaths occur in different timelines.) (Played for comedic effect.) *''Happy Tree Friends: Water Way to Go ''(2003) [Cub]: Killed by Aubrey Ankrum's boat's propeller. (Played for comedic effect.) *''Happy Tree Friends: Keepin' It Reel ''(2003) [Petunia]: Brain popped like popcorn. (Played for comedic effect.) *''Happy Tree Friends: Let It Slide ''(2004) [Cub]: Cut in half by Rhode Montijo's antler. (Played for comedic effect.) *''Happy Tree Friends: Hello Dolly ''(2004) [Cub]: Crushed against wall by water (as Cub). Organs removed by mattress springs (as Petunia). (Deaths caused by idol's curse.) (Played for comedic effect.) Category:Actresses Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:Year of birth unknown Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by cut in half Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by accidental decapitation Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by cutting Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by electronic device Category:Death scenes by Bear trap Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by animal trap Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by accidental impalement Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by brain damage Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by head crushing Category:Death scenes by skinning Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by organ removal Category:Death scenes by head explosion Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by acid Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Performers with over 20 deaths